


Erwin's neighbor has got it goin' on.

by pocketsizedtitan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketsizedtitan/pseuds/pocketsizedtitan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing Eren expected when he woke up was a half-naked intruder sleeping on his living room couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erwin's neighbor has got it goin' on.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on [tumblr](http://pocketsizedtitan.co.vu/post/88647894281/i-really-want-an-i-accidentally-broke-into-your).

There was nothing that Levi couldn’t do. He’d been climbing up trees, sneaking onto balconies, shimmying his way through windows at odd times of the night since he was twelve because Erwin’s parents had always been strict about him having friends over. And even at the totally and completely young age of thirty-two, Levi still made it the habit to scale the tree and leap onto Erwin’s apartment balcony up on the third floor of Rose Apartments (mostly because the damn bastard left the front door locked, but never the sliding doors).

Sure the world was a tad bit topsy-turvy, and every time he turned his head a little too fast everything started to tilt completely off scale, but that didn’t mean Levi  _couldn’t_ climb the tree and hop onto Erwin’s balcony. There was nothing he couldn’t do, after all, sober or intoxicated. He was invincible! Humanity’s strongest! A little alcohol wasn’t going to make him slip from the tree nine times, miss a branch three times, and grip onto the metal bars of the balcony before he plummeted to his death because he missed a step and hadn’t landed precisely as planned. Nope. He had this. _  
_

He clung to the bars, awkwardly lifting a leg in order to swing it over the ledge. It took some maneuvering, but two minutes later Levi was rolling onto the balcony with a grunt, kicking over a plastic chair in the process.

When the hell did Erwin switch to these cheap chairs? Ah well, whatever.

Levi stumbled back to his feet and pulled open the sliding door, swatting away the long, annoying blinds as one or two smacked him in the face. It was pitch dark inside, but Levi couldn’t be bothered to switch on any lights. He had a date with the couch.

He pried off his tie, sluggishly making his way over to said couch from memory. His shirt was off and his pants were unbuttoned by the time he made it to the furniture (a lot quicker than he had bargained for, not that he was complaining). Levi plopped down face first and passed out three seconds later.

**the next day.**

After a long night of work, Eren had come home and fallen asleep the second he hit the bed. He woke up that morning still groggy, but happy that it was Saturday and therefore no work. He’d been planning on a relaxing day, with some coffee, eggs and pancakes for breakfast, and he’d start grading papers. And during the day he’d catch up on Game of Thrones and maybe grade some more papers. That was his plan.

Nothing explained why he was standing in his living room, armed with a baseball bat, bed hair and pajamas still in place. Eren didn’t have time to do anything that morning, let alone make coffee, because as soon as he stepped out of his bedroom, he caught sight of a very unfamiliar,  _very_ half-naked man sleeping on his couch.

At first, Eren did a double take and had to make sure this was his apartment.

His family photos were on the wall. Some of his friends. His college diploma. His television and Playstation were all there. His kitchen with the ugly green chairs and small round table. His brown couch. The lawn gnome that Jean had stolen from someone’s house and left at Eren’s apartment. Yup. This was definitely his place.

So why the hell was a stranger sleeping on his couch?

The other thing out of place was the open sliding door that lead to his balcony. Did this man break in from there? 

Eren tightened his grip on the bat, cautiously making his way over to the oblivious figure.

Maybe he should call the cops first… Nah. If he tried anything funny, Eren would beat the guy into an inch of his life and  _then_ call the cops. 

Eren poked the body with the blunt end of the bat.

"Hey."

A groan. Another poke.

“ _Oi._ Fucker.”

Another groan, followed by the man flipping over onto his back. Eren gulped. Goddamn it. Just his luck. The intruder  _had_ to be good looking. And wow did he work out a lot or something because those muscl—  _stay focused, Eren!_

"Hey!"

He was momentarily distracted by the movement of toned arms as the man lifted up a hand to scratch his  _good lord those abs. No, Eren. Stop. This is no time to be ogling the strange man that broke into your apartment. But I wonder if those are as hard as they look…_

One little touch wouldn’t hurt anyone, right? Just to be sure. For science.

He glanced at the man’s face to make sure he was still sleeping before reaching out a hand. A quick touch. And then he’d kick the bastard out. Just a quick… really quick… touch. 

A yawn had Eren retreating two feet away, bat raised in defensive position.

Eren watched him open his eyes, obviously still half-awake as dark eyes stared hazily up at the ceiling. As if feeling a gaze on him, he turned his head, blinking slowly and unperturbed at Eren.

"Huh," Levi said, staring at the young man wearing shorts and a t-shirt. The second thing he noticed was the bat, the third thing was that this one was kind of cute with messy brown hair and big, suspicious green eyes. Erwin’s new plaything, perhaps? "Who’re you?"

"Excuse me?" Eren glared. "I should be asking you that."

"I’m Erwin’s friend."

"Erwin-who?"

"A one night stand then?" Horny bastards didn’t even ask for each other’s names, Levi figured. 

“ _What?_ " Okay, now Eren was confused. Was this guy still sleeping? "Are you on drugs?"

"What—no—" Levi groaned, running a hand down his face. Damn his head was pounding, "just hungover."

"Well that would explain why you broke into my apartment last night."

Levi sat up, swinging his legs over the edge and plopping his elbows on his knees. Now that he was a little more awake, he gave the armed man a once over, starting from the tips of his bare toes and up the expanse of long, tanned legs, to a very red, and very angry face. ‘Kind of cute’ didn’t do him any justice.

"I always come into Erwin’s apartment like this."

"I don’t know who this Erwin guy is, so I’m guessing it’s someone who lives in this building, but you got the wrong apartment because this is  _my_ apartment.”

"This isn’t apartment 631?"

"No, it’s 630."

…Oh. “Oh.”

"Oh?" Eren echoed. "You’re very nonchalant for someone who broke into my place."

"Yeah, well," Levi scratched the back of his head, "it was an accident."

So  _this_ was Erwin’s neighbor, the one Erwin mentioned that moved in two weeks ago, who was supposedly good looking.

Because wow yeah Erwin’s neighbor had it going on, that was for sure.

"Do you got any coffee?"

Eren furrowed his brows quizzically. “Yeah…”

Coffee. That was what Levi needed for his hangover. He stood up, missing those green eyes staring at his hips as he sauntered over to the kitchen, pants hanging low. 

Eren had been far too distracted by the tease of a happy trail, by the cut lines of hip bones and the waistband of gray boxers that clung to broad hips for him to realize what Levi was doing. It wasn’t until the Keurig was already spluttering out some coffee into a cup did it finally register that this handsome intruder was helping himself to a nice hot cup of joe.

"What do you think you’re doing?"

"Coffee," Levi muttered, grabbing the mug as soon as it was done.

"Don’t just help yourself to coffee in someone else’s place!"

Levi ignored him in favor of taking an experimental sip. Still hot. So good. 

Eren deflated. “…You don’t even put sugar or creamer or anything?”

"No. What’s your name?"

"Eren." Wait, why did he reply to that so quickly? Damn it. 

"Levi." He leaned casually against the kitchen counter, staring at this man who called himself Eren, who hadn’t budged from his position in the living room, nor had he lowered the bat. He caught sight of the bob of Adam’s apple, how Eren had a hard time trying to keep his gaze on Levi’s face, how his eyes often drifted to Levi’s bare chest. "I guess I broke into your apartment while drunk last night."

"Nice to meet you, too." Sarcasm hung on every word.

"Look, I’m sor—" A yawn tore from Levi’s lips. Man, he wanted to go back to sleep, but he was pretty sure Eren wouldn’t appreciate him falling asleep on the couch again, "—ry." He finished his coffee and set the mug in the sink. "Thanks for the coffee."

Eren didn’t respond, opting to keep his defenses up. He didn’t think he ever knew someone to drink coffee so hot, and so quickly at that, too.

"I’ll make it up to you," Levi picked up his discarded articles of clothing — tie and shirt — as he approached Eren. Eren pursed his lips, holding the bat tightly against his chest. Up close, he could see how handsome this intruder really was, with his slanted eyes and apathetic, lazy gaze. Despite the disarray of his hair, Levi still pulled it off; still managed to look good even when hungover. It wasn’t fair. But Eren wasn’t going to show weakness to this complete stranger, no matter how hot. "Lunch sometime."

"No thanks."

"Tomorrow."

"That’s alright."

"I’ll pick you up at eleven-forty."

"Won’t be here."

Levi was already unlocking and opening the front door, sending Eren a heated stare from over his shoulder.

"I’ll see you tomorrow."

"I’m seriously moving now!"

But the door swung closed after Levi’s back.

Damn.

What a nice back it was.

Eren slumped against the nearest wall, bat falling to the floor, stuck in a dazed state; as if a hurricane came and went, leaving him disoriented and confused. “…The heck just happened?”

(Erwin was confused when Levi came into his apartment — via front door, no less!— half-naked and whistling the tune to  _Stacy’s Mom_.)


End file.
